Heroic Mourn
Ever heroes or heroines sacrifice their own lives during the movie or the end after saving the world, etc. Here's why the hero dies/heroes die: *Sacrificing their own lives *Saving their friends and/or family *Betraying the villain which that make the villain kill them *Dying with heartbreak, lost faith, by not believing in them or poisoning. *Dying for being old after many years Sometimes it's not about sacrifice, but sometimes their love ones died long time ago or whatever reason which it make us cry so bad Examples *Near the end of the film, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, shortly after the cats are defeated, Nelly the Horse sacrifices herself to save Jerry the Mouse and La Petite Ballerina from the falling wall and takes the impact herself, thus dying from her injuries and leaving Jerry and Tuffy Mouse and the toys mourning over her death until she is revived by magic which allows her to talk on her own without a string *In Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2: Weasley family mourns over Fred's death in first battle of Hogwarts. As Harry goes through pensieve, the antihero Snape mourns over death of his friend, Lily Potter after she sacrificed herself to save Harry from Voldemort. Quotes Gallery Loss of a Daughter .png|Joel weeping over his daughter, Sarah dead corpse Bilbo Baggins release stress.jpg|Bilbo Baggins mouring over Thorin Mourning.jpg|Simba grieving over his dead father. Wilbur and the animals mourning over Charlotte.png|Wilbur and the other animals grieving over Charlotte. Littlefoot crying after his motehr dies.jpg|Littlefoot mourning his mother's death. Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben who got killed by Dag's coyote pack. Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpeg|Shadow's grieving over Molly's Death (in Japanese only) Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny grieving over Frankie who got crushed to death by an anchor. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu sobbing over Ash who got turned into stone. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Valka and the other vikings mourning Stoick's death. tumblr_mzc4lrhEhH1r6xr17o4_r1_400.gif|Godzilla mourning Godzilla Junior's death StevenCrying1.jpg|Steven Universe sobbing over Pearl got stabbed by Holo-Pearl. Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie Griffin sobbing over Brian death who got crushed by car. Rose Dewitt Bukater crying at seen Jack Dawson dead.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater mourning Jack Dawson's death. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro grieving over Tadashi. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps com-14397.jpg|Luke Skywalker mourning the death of Anakin Skywalker, after his father sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Darth Sidious. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine mourns after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. Quasimodo_mourns_Esmeralda_3.png|Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda, whom he believed to be dead, until she regains consciousness, alive. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Phil grieving over the dead Megara. kyman mourn.jpg|Cartman and Kyle mourning Kenny Screen Shot 2016-03-03 at 2.55.53 PM.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). File:Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-16h12m09s46.png|Ned Flanders releasing stress after discovering that Maude is now dead. Oblina grieve.jpg|Ickis and Oblina sad at missing Krumm Bunnydies.png|The Powerpuff Girls mourning their creation, Bunny. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events